All of Me
by radical-teen
Summary: Because it's time i finally get what I want for my birthday, he said facing her. So she asked him what he really wanted.. bobbykitty


**Title** : All of Me

**Pairing** : Bobby/Kitty of course! But if I make him ditch Rogue, it's ok right?

**Summing it up** : _"Because it's time I finally get what I really wanted for my birthday, he said facing her. So she asked him what he really wanted..."_

**A/N** : This is my first Bobby/Kitty fic so, hope it's ok! I want to try experimenting around with some plots. So this isn't very long.

She loved him.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. He had Rogue and she… Well, she didn't have anyone. But that didn't matter much. Bobby had always been nice to her. But that was the problem, he was just _nice_. Wishful thinking on her part, she was sure that Bobby never thought of her anymore than a younger sister.

He was one who really reached out to her when she first came with Professor Xavier to the school. She was shy and afraid, but he managed to make her feel comfortable and at home. He was her very first friend there and she learnt to open up to her. Everything they did, they did together. He kept her company every free time they had, the first one to surprise her every birthday. In fact, she never really thought of him more than just a brother either.

It wasn't until Rogue came.

Suddenly, she felt so lonely. Bobby barely spent any time with her anymore. She only saw him around, hand in hand with Rogue, laughing like there were no tomorrow. She missed that feeling, the warm and happy feeling Bobby always gave her.

It was then she realized she loved him. Somehow, sometime those years, she had slowly grown to love him.

It was then Bobby and Rogue had started growing distant. Maybe it was the frustration of Rogue's powers and her not being able to touch Bobby, or that he always seemed distracted, but suddenly Kitty found herself around Bobby more than usual. It seemed like it had gone back to the old times. But she knew Bobby was hurting inside, yet he kept a brave front in front of her.

When Professor Xavier passed on, Kitty found that period of time the hardest to cope with. Suddenly she felt lost without her mentor. He was the one who managed to convince her to come and she had held him in great esteem. Suddenly, she felt homesick.

Bobby found her crying in her room. She didn't bother hiding her tears from him. He was the only one she cried in front of. She knew he was hurting inside, over Rogue, and yet he came to give her comfort. She talked, he listened. She talked about her home, the first snow. Then he went into her closet to retrieve her skates and offered her his hand. But when she voiced her objections and how they weren't allowed out after curfew, all he did was laugh and remind her that she was able to walk through walls, his blue eyes twinkling.

She agreed. She took his hand and he lead her through the house and out into the garden by the huge pond. This place can be home too, he told her as he reached down to touch the water, crystallizing instantly. She tried protesting as he pulled her onto the ice, claiming that she was a klutz. _Don't worry_, he told her, _I'll be here_.

They skated around, he never once letting go of her hand. She laughed as he spun her around the ice, grabbing her waist when she ungracefully came out of her rotation, slipping on the ice. His icy blue eyes stared into her warm hazel ones. _Thank you_, she whispered into his ear.

Time slowly passed, it was Bobby's birthday again.

Early in the morning, Kitty carried a small cake to Bobby's room. Likewise, she was always the first to wish Bobby and happy birthday. It had become a tradition between them. She turned round the corner to Bobby's room and knocked. Before waiting for a response, she opened the door, revealing Bobby and Rogue, hugging. She tried to hide her disappointment, although it seemed strange that they both seemed so sullen. Flustered, she excused herself and ran to garden, crying. She didn't know why she felt so upset to see them hugging. But she felt like her special place in Bobby's heart had finally been replaced.

_Is this for me_, a soft voice questioned. Kitty looked up and saw Bobby playing with the flame on the cake. She cracked a small smile and wished him a happy birthday. She was still the first, he informed her. He asked her why she was crying, she said it was something stupid. Then he told her he had just broken up with Rogue when she had burst into his room and left just as quickly in tears. She asked why he had been so foolish.

_Because it's time I finally get what I really wanted for my birthday_, he said facing her. So she asked him what he really wanted, counting off all sorts of things off the top of her mind. But he denied every single one of them. _No?_, she laughed. _No_, he told her firmly, _it's something far better than that._ But she asked what could be better than being back with his family again.

_You_, he told her, _you Kitty Pryde. _He turned the tears that had begun to fall into ice crystals, saying that it always broke his heart when she cried. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. Under the big oak tree they sat, his arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest.

He loved her.


End file.
